Explosion
by Gary's my better half
Summary: When a bomb goes off Emmy gets a carbon copy of everyone's power
1. Chapter 1

Gary: Another posting!

Simon: How much longer do I have to muse with you?

GMBH:(glares) Intill I'm done writing stories.

Simon: Which will be?

GMGH: Never!

Simon: Oh great

Disclaimer: X-men is not mine.

Explosion

Chapter 1: What caused it all to begin.

I was the only one in the office, everyone else had gone out for lunch. I wasn't invited so i just stayed here, behind my desk watching a movie on my IPOD, volume turned up, eating a bologna sandwhich.

The bank was uneventful that day. Only Mr. Johnson had come in to withdraw fifty bucks. I wish I had that kind of money.

My Co-workers weren't back yet, I doubt they will be. It's a good thing to, for if they saw my IPOD it would be confiscated. Better yet, if they heard how loud it was I would loose my job. I had it so loud that if a gun shot went off I wouldn't be able to hear it. I didn't need to hear anything though, it was an uneventful day.

Boy was I wrong! As I sat there watching Seinfeld, I didn't notice the man dressed in black enter the bank. He walked right up to the counter and rung the bell. I didn't hear the bell but I did notice him. He was wearing an very expensive business suit.

" I need to make a withdraw." He said as I turned off my IPOD.

"How much?" I asked pulling out a yellow withdraw form.

"$500,000" He said. I looked at him from behind my glass window. He looked right back at me.

"Okay, " I said getting out a blue withdraw form. I began the procedure of checking off and marking areas I should.

I walked out from behind my window and handed him the paper.

"My plans have changed," he began pulling a gun out from under hsi jacket, " and so have yours."

Gary: Oh, I can't take the suspense.

Simon: My career just went down the drain.

Gary: Oh shut up Simon, it was alright. Plus it was ended with a clifhanger.

GMBH: Sorry it was so short, but I have four stories right now so I'm a bit busy. Chapter two will be up the day after tomorrow at the latest. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

GMBH: Second chapter is up.

Gary:Rev-

Simon: let me guess, review time!

Gary: Yeah...are you phycic?

Simon: no, You're just so predictable.

Gary: Oooooohhhh...wait hey!

GMBH: I want to thank Broken wings - shattered hearts for their review.

Gary: Story Time!

Disclaimer: X-men...not mine sadly.

Explosion

Chapter 2: The best/worst robbery ever.

The 44 magnum that was pointed at my head was the center of my attention. I was lucky to catch Mr. Robber's first instructions.

"Now," he began," I have Mr. Johnson's id, a copy of his signature, and his bank account number. Get busy." Mr. Robber said thrusting the items in my hand and yanking me behind the counter to my desk. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't call the police because the robber had his gun pointed at my head. I was in a deep hole with nothing to help me climb out with.

I began the paper work to withdraw half a million dollars. Poor Mr. Johnson. He had alot of money, but he deserved it. He was always spending it on the homeless shelters and orpanages.

As I thought about Mr. Johnson I accidently knocked my cup of pens over. I quickly crawled under the table to get them. Just as I did I saw the big red button glued to the bottom of my desk. Urika! I had totall forgotten about that! This button was a silent alarm for the police.

As I was about to hit the button, when i felt Mr.Robber grab the back of my t-shirt. Realizing I was going to hit my head on the desk anyway, I quickly placed my head below the button as he pulled up on my shirt.

I saw stars when I hit the desk, or button. That hurt extremely bad! My eyes watered as I rubbed the back of my head. I felt blood in my hair. Oh great! I prayed that my poor bleeding head wasn't for nothing.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Robber yelled pressing his gun into my throbbing head. I quickly finished the aplication and handed it to him. He threw it in the trash can and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me into the back where we kept the money in safes.

"I'm running out of time, now show me where Mr. Johnson's safe is." I lead him to the safe. It was a fairly large safe filled with money, only I didn't know how full. The robber pushed me into a chair and opened the safe. He quickly grabbed handfulls of money and shoved them into his briefcase.

I watched him for a while smiling and grinning at the prospect that he might get away. I began to worry, why hadn't the police shown up yet?

He grabbed my arm when he had gotten all the money he wanted and led me out to the lobby.

"Let me go, you've gotten what you've wanted." I shouted trying to pull away. He stuck the gun up to my head again.

"You're coming with me, I can't have you filing a report." He pulled me out to the busy street, not before stashing his gun though.

I almost ran around and yelled for joy, if Mr. robber hadn't been holding on to me. There stood twenty cop cars baracading the bank from every side and angle there possibly was.

"Release the girl and put your hands up!" shouted a cop. I smiled, even though I could be shot at any moment, I smiled. You may think that i'm wacko but, you should've seen the robber. He seemed dumbstruck and just stared at the police. When he reached for his gun and stuck it to my head.

" Back up and the girl won't get shot." Oh great! Dumbstruck robber isn't so dumbstruck anymore. This was when the bad part happened. Mr. Robber unbuttoned his shirt and there, strapped to his chest was a huge bomb! Oh great!

"He's got a bomb!" someone from the streets shouted. Before my eyes, and odd assortment of people jumped out from behind the cop cars in the ugliest jump suit's i've ever seen. Oh great! This just keeps getting better and better!

"Back up or the girl gets it!" Mr. Robber pressed the gun up to my head really hard. Oh no, he wasn't surprised. I let my eyes roam. I examed the roof tops. Bad idea! I saw a sniper sitting on the top of the roof of the building across the street. He was pointing a huge gun at me and Mr. Robber. I began to squirm. Oh crap! Worse idea. When I began to squirm on account that I had a huge gun pointed at me and Mr. Robber, Mr. Robber looked at me. I tried to take my eyes off of Mr. Sniper but to late, Mr. Robber saw him just as Mr. Sniper shot at him. Mr. Robber dodged the bullet.

OH CRAP! Mr. Robber reached for his bomb and pressed the button.

Gary: Darn you cliff hangers!

Simon:...

GMBH: Review please!


End file.
